Old Kordynian
Background The term "Old Kordynian" refers to Kordynian culture from before Badger's Landing, and the subsequent fusion of Acrenian with the local cultures. The Old Kordynians were native to the region, believed to have been living in the regions around the Twlloch Sea for well over a millennia prior to the arrival of the Acrenians. Over the centuries since Badger's Landing, Old Kordynian culture gradually began to die off, especially in the noble classes and in the cities, however, in rural villages certain dialects of the old language is still spoken. Other parts of the culture still remain to some extent in these areas as well. Old Kordynian culture was recently brought back mainstream use by Emperor Arthwr III, with the 234 Kordynian Culture Acts. Language The Old Kordynian language is very different than any other known language. The Kordynian alphabet consists of 29 letters: a, b, c, ch, d, dd, e, f, ff, g, ng, h, i, j, l, ll, m, n, o, p, ph, r, rh, s, t, th, u, w, y "A", "e", "i", "o", "u", "w", and "y" are vowels, while everything else is a consonants. Pronunciations Most letters in the Kordynian alphabet have standard pronunciations, however some letters are different from other known languages. "Ch" is pronounced like the standard "k" or "ch". "Dd" is pronounced like the standard "th". "F" is pronounced like the standard "v". "Ff" is pronounced like the standard "f". "Ll" is pronounced like the standard "sh" but with more of your throat in it. "R" is rolled. "W" is pronounced like the standard "oo" or the standard "w". "Y" is pronounced like the standard "e" or the standard "i". Examples include: Twlloch being pronounced "Too-shok", or Loddyn being pronounced "Lothen". Art Old Kordynian art mostly consisted of stone carving (such as the Monumental Stones that scatter the Kordynian countryside). Stones were usually carved into cone or pyramid shapes, and typically stood between 8 and 12 feet tall. The exact purpose of stone carving in pre-landing Kordowyn is unknown, and how the stones were moved about is also unknown, as the practice had long since ceased by the time the Acrenian settlers arrived. Literature and Music Prior to Badger's Landing, very little was written down in Kordowyn, rather being passed from one person to another by word of mouth. Stories were often passed from parent to child, or spread from village to village by bards. Bards were very important in Kordowyn, as they would be hired by Clans to relay information to one another, and along the way would pass the time by telling stories. The use of bards began to fade long before the arrival of the Acrenians (the exact reason is unknown), and the Kordynian folk tale "the Bard" is about the supposed "last bard". Story telling was (and still is in many places) also often done through song. Stories are sang, with instruments accompanying the vocals. Commonly used instruments include drums, fiddles, whistles/flutes, harps, and banjos. Religion See Old Kordynian Paganism Category:Kordowyn Category:Culture Category:BKOR